History
In the year 2125 AD explorers on Pluto discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization, realizing the first extra-terrestrial contact with the species known as Fraal. In the decades that followed, the cooperation of the two civilizations led to many scientific breakthroughs and technological wonders. The mysterious artifacts from Pluto revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to another galaxy. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They aknowledged it as the greatest discovery in human history; Stygia, the route to a new world. Humans and Fraal formed an alliance, and together they explored the rest of the Milky Way. Arrival at Stygia A century after the great discoveries on Pluto, the remnants of an ancient jump gate was finally assembled back to operational status. The Sol Union's Navy 1st, 3rd, and 12th fleet along with a convoy of human and Fraal scientists and specialists, made the first jump in recorded history. They arrived at Stygia and started to occupy the barren moons and planets of the Red Dwarf star. The convoy started building a massive space station called the Lighthouse that would act as a mobile base of operations and spaceport. Outposts, comm relays, mining operations, and small colonies gave humanity a vantage point for further exploration and expansion. The combined scientific achievements of both the jump gate and the mass reactor, created a boom in space exploration. Distances between stars were shortened and they could be linked instantly with a jump gate. The golden age of space exploration has begun. Contact The first colonists of Stygia made early discoveries of a nearby habitable and rich planet in the Aegis system. The planet of Bluefall became the primary objective. After a decade they were able to reach the yellow star and colonize it successfully. After a few decades the humans and fraals discovered alien radio signals and started to track their source. The Lighthouse started a voyage into the unknown. Its mission was to establish first contact with the alien race. Galactic War The discovery of the jump gate travel and the new possibilities for exploration and expansion on the New Hades galaxy, gave birth to new superpowers and mega-corporations. A new space race begun and new nations were created. The first one to reach a new system or planet claimed it as their own territory. The grand expansion required more ships and more stations in order to defend the new borders from trespassers. During an 80 years all-out war, planets and floating rocks were ablaze by the explosions of fortress ships, bombing runs on moons and colonies on flames. The conflicts ended with the rise of the idealistic nation of Sol Union, which forcefully obliged every other nation to halt violent acts and form a union. The treaty of Stygia at 2422 erased the sinful past of the former human nations and the galaxy was mainly at peace. Sol Union was formed and created the largest empire in human history.